Our Reunion
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: Her name was Mary-Lynette Carter. She was very convincing actress, as she plastered the fake smile on everyday, everyone thought she was amazing and hardly any knew of her troubled soul and broken heart. Underneath the cover, she longing for her soulmate, Ash Redfern.


**Hello! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

There was no denying that the streets were cold. The dark streets lit up by the occasional light that flickered on and off, shooting rays of orange down the deserted alleys, chasing the sinister shadows and sending them scuttling into the shade behind the piles of rubbish. No-one in their right mind walked around at this time of night. It was prime hunting time for the more wicked creatures of the Night World, mainly the vampires. Of course, you weren't entirely safe from humans in the dodgy, dank and desolate parts of Las Vegas, the murderers and rapists pursued innocents around this time as well. The faint thump of the music from the sleazy clubs echoed on the streets, full of druggies and other criminals that were looking for their fix whatever it may be. Vampires didn't usually hit those joints as the blood wasn't decent quality at all and one certain vampire was no exception.

She walked somewhat casually down the familiar streets, her thick brown hair fell in soft curls on her shoulders and down her back, while her stunning yet sharp, blue eyes flickered around, noticing everything and her slender figure was graceful and elegant. She was one of the elite, no-one dared threaten her and no-one wanted too because she was calm, kind-hearted and caring. Her name was known throughout Las Vegas and the vampires were proud of her although she should still be human. Her name was Mary-Lynette Carter. She was very convincing actress though as she plastered the fake smile on every day, everyone thought she was amazing and hardly any knew of her troubled soul and broken heart. Underneath the cover, she longing for her soulmate, Ash Redfern. He promised to return to her after a year, the year passed and two months later, Mary-Lynette just vanished from Briar Creek. She left no note or told anyone where she'd gone.

She'd gone to New York and found a vampire named Freya. She asked her to change her and Freya complied, glad to make a friend. Two weeks later and Freya was dead. Murdered by a werewolf, simply because she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, she had cried for her friend. Mary-Lynette then left New York and went to Las Vegas, where she arrived four months ago. She earned respect among the vampires, not as a ruthless killer but because of her general attitude and gift of sorting out problems.

It is a bit unfortunate that Circle Daybreak never normally chat to the other vampires because none of Circle Daybreak knew of Mary-Lynette the vampire. If they did, they would have tried to make her join. Mary-Lynette didn't know that Circle Daybreak Headquarters was in Las Vegas or she would have probably found her way there. It was in a secret location, too secret for her to find herself. She had avoided many of the more cold-blooded vampires as she didn't think she could cope with their harshness but she wasn't scared of them which was why she _elite_. Occasionally she would see a flicker of blonde hair and her mind would always return to her soulmate. The only one she loved, he'd left her. Yes, she'd sent him away, she had needed time to organise things in her mind. It was only when he left though, that she realised how much she loved him, how much she needed him. She always felt half-empty nowadays and would drift off into space, many of her… acquaintances, called her a dreamer. This was what, in truth, she was, a dreamer, who hoped for something currently unattainable. She was living in a fairytale, where she was the princess waiting for her knight in shining armour to rescue her from her loneliness. Too bad he turned out to be a loser in aluminium foil to anyone who knew her story but she refused to lose faith in him. They had no idea they were so close to each other but they felt like they were worlds apart.

Mary-Lynette turned and headed for the late night coffee shop where she knew the people she more-or-less trusted would be. She was frustrated and it was welling up inside her. She needed Ash, more than she now needed blood or her own life. Just to see him and hold him and kiss him, she would give anything to have him back. Her mind taunted her with his voice, his smooth, velvety voice that was like heaven. She wasn't sure how she'd fallen this deeply in love with a guy who was the complete opposite of her, but then again they say _opposites attract_.

Mary-Lynette POV

I walked coolly into the coffee shop and straight through into the V.I.P, which was exclusively for _invited_ vampires and witches. They were the elite. It had a gentle and soothing environment which I loved. I waved briefly at the coffee shop owner – a vampire – before heading through. As I entered many people waved and I smiled in return.

"Mary, over here," called a familiar voice and I turned to see Becky sitting with another vampire which I didn't recognise. I smiled and walked over.

"Hello Becky," I said with usual calmness.

"Mary, this is John Quinn," Becky said with a gesture at the unfamiliar vampire. "Quinn, this is Mary-Lynette Carter" she finished with a dazzlingly smile. Quinn's eyes widen for a split-second.

"Hello, do you by any chance know Ash Redfern?" Quinn asked. I covered my shock with ease, keeping my calm appearance showing.

"Yes," I replied. "But I haven't see him for over a year." – Not a lie, just the vague truth.

"Oh, okay," Quinn said but he looked thoughtful. He gave a quick glance at Becky who was now absorbed in talking on her phone. The name hit home. Quinn. He was the one who Ash was with when he came to look for his sisters. The stern up-keeper of the Night World law and a powerful telepath. Cold and ruthless, he probably wasn't the best company.

"Miss Carter, can I have a private word with you," he said in a hushed voice and jerked his chin to the door.

"Sure…" I trailed off as a commotion broke out in the coffee shop.

"I know he's in there, at least just go get him for me," a girl's voice snarled. She was human. Quinn's eyes widened at this.

"Come with me," he said quietly and I followed him to the door. We stepped out the back room and I saw Roger – the owner – holding back a girl with swirling black hair. She stopped struggling at the sight of Quinn and he walked over to her.

"I'll deal with her," he said coldly but _I_ wasn't convinced for some reason. He motioned for me to follow them and I did.

When we got round the back, he released his firm grip on the girl and hugged her tight. A few seconds later, he pulled back and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Rashel, that didn't help," he said sternly but he was still holding her. Rashel only just seemed to notice me and pulled away.

"Who is _she?_" she said pointing at me.

"Mary-Lynette Carter," I introduced myself steadily. Rashel's eyes widened slightly.

"This is my soulmate, Rashel Jordan," Quinn said calmly, his mind focused on my reaction. I smiled at them but my despair soon caught up with me and it dropped from my face.

"Okay and…?" I asked, confused about where this was going.

"Who is Ash Redfern to you?" Quinn asked and steadily gazed into my eyes.

"He's my soulmate," I whispered and I saw Rashel smile.

"Good, it is her," she said and came towards me slowly.

"What?" I stuttered.

"Ash has told us so much about you, but he _did_ say you were a human," she answered and hugged me gently. I hugged her back briefly and pulled away.

"I've been a vampire for four and a half months, he wouldn't know," I explained and wiped my eyes before tears could fall.

"How did you become a vampire?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"I asked this girl in New York to change me; she was murdered two weeks later by werewolves." I told him.

"Was there a reason why you asked to be turned?" Rashel asked coolly. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Sort of," I said. "This was two months after Ash promised he'd come back, so I kind of lost it a bit and ran off…" I drifted off as I noticed Rashel and Quinn giving each other wide eyed glances.

"He was meant to visit you after a year?" Rashel asked in a strangely high voice.

"Yes, why?" I replied.

"So he _was_ telling the truth," Quinn murmured. "Thierry thought he was lying as it was a huge assignment we had, using it as an excuse to get out of it" he explained.

"Of course, Thierry knows what it's like to be away from your soulmate as his soulmate kept getting killed by Maya and then reincarnated," Rashel added thoughtfully.

"But he's used to it I guess, I'd hate to be away from Rashel for longer than a day now." Quinn said and gazed fondly at his soulmate. Rashel smiled at him.

"Right back at ya," she said.

"Where is Ash?" I asked abruptly.

"He joined Circle Daybreak but he's on a mission right now, come up to Circle Daybreak HQ and you can see him when he gets back," Rashel said with a weak smile.

"I'd love too and I would like to speak to _Thierry_ because of him I abandoned my whole family and Rowan, Kestrel and Jade and I need to get a message out to them." I replied.

"Maybe Ash will get a break now, he's been everywhere, doing everything Thierry told him too," Quinn said with a sigh.

* * *

"Mary-Lynette, this is _Lord_ Thierry," Quinn said, I didn't look surprised or nervous just cool but slightly pissed off.

"Thierry, this is Ash's soulmate," Quinn said and Thierry looked surprised.

"Nice to meet you," he said and shook my hand. "Quinn, can you let us talk in private," he added and Quinn nodded and left.

"So Mary-Lynette, you are Ash's soulmate and you're a vampire?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, I've been a vampire for about five months," I replied.

"How or why?" he asked.

"It is a bit silly," I said. "Ash was meant to come back after a year," – Thierry had a expression of concealed surprise, – "and two months after he didn't return, I ran away and instead of drinking or something, I asked this girl to change me, she is now dead – killed by werewolves." I explained again.

"I see, so he wasn't lying," Thierry said sadly.

"No!" I said with a bit of anger kicking in. "I thought he'd _forgotten _about me, or just decided I wasn't worth it. I let it drive me to despair and started believing he never loved me, I love him more than anything and my heart refused to let him go and I wished more than anything I'd never asked to leave so I could organise everything in my head." I said as tears began to flood down my face. "You should understand what it's like to be separated from someone you love more than anything in the world," I shot at him angrily. Thierry looked apologetic and ashamed.

"Yes, I do," he said softly. "And I should have let him come back to you, he's coming back tomorrow and you're welcome to stay or join Circle Daybreak," I looked at him for a second before my mind whirled at the thought of seeing Ash.

"I'll join," I said finally and he smiled sweetly.

"My soulmate Hannah will show you to your room," he replied. "I'm sure you'd like a rest," I nodded and a beautiful girl with a birth mark on her cheek walked into the room.

"Hey Thierry," she said lovingly.

"Hello Hannah, can you please show Mary-Lynette to her room."

The next morning at dawn, I sat in a pretty wooden hut that had an open front that faced the sunrise. It was just becoming light and I drew my legs up on the wooden bench. Today I would see my soulmate, after almost two years – well year and a half but it felt like an eternity. I'd met all the others last night: James and Poppy, Eric and Thea, Gillian and David, Morgead and Jez, Delos and Maggie and Keller and Galen. It was hard to say who was the most prominent about their relationship, Delos and Maggie hardly ever stopped kissing, but Jez and Morgead fought like an old married couple and then would forgive each other in such a lovesick way that I felt positively ill. The witches and their soulmates were definitely the most subtle, followed by Keller and Galen who were just so adorably sweet together. I sighed and gazed out over the beautiful gardens. I just hoped Ash still loved me.

* * *

Ash POV

I'd just finished my report to Thierry and was about to leave to have a rest when he said I had a visitor. He told me to go to the wooden hut and that was it. Curiosity got the better of me and I headed out into the gardens. The hut wasn't a long walk but was in a pretty secluded spot. I approached the hut and saw the brunette figure sitting inside watching the sunrise. I froze for a split-second when I realised who it was. Then everything flooded through my mind at once.

"M'lin?" I called gently and her ever-beautiful face turned in my direction. Her eyes lit up and she stood up in a fluid movement.

"Ash," she breathed and I ran towards her and held her tightly in my arms.

"M'lin, my beautiful M'lin," I murmured. "I've missed you so much, I tried to come back I really did." I had to reassure her that I hadn't forgotten her. She pulled out of my embrace with ease and then it clicked.

My M'lin was a vampire.

"Ash," she whispered softly.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I missed you," she said with a passion I'd never heard before.

"I missed you too," I replied.

"You haven't asked yet, why?" she asked me looking confused.

"Why you are a vampire?" I asked and she nodded.

"It was stupid, I was stupid," she sobbed but without tears. "I thought you'd forgotten about me, so instead of doing to something incredibly stupid like self-harm or drinking, I left Briar Creek and found this girl called Freya in New York who said she would change me – I sent a message to Rowan yesterday, they haven't heard from me in five months but now I know that you did want to come back but they wouldn't let you, not that I regret becoming a vampire, I don't." she said in a complete rush.

"I'm sorry, I should have just left, nothing matters more to me than you." I replied softly and held her tight in my arms. "And you aren't stupid, you're intelligent, kind, sweet, gorgeous and I belong to you entirely," I told her and tears rolled slowly down her cheeks.

"Thank you Ash," she said – her voice muffled in my shoulder "I belong to you as well." I couldn't help but smile. I was back where I belonged with my one true soulmate. We would be together – forever.

"Forever sounds nice," she said and I was temporarily startled till I remembered we could read each other's thoughts.

"It does, doesn't it." I replied and pulled back slightly so I could see her face.

"Ash Redfern, I want you _never_ to leave me again – even if I tell you too," she told me firmly.

"As you wish," I answered and she smiled her stunning smile.

"And…" she started, "I love you." The adoration and warmth in her eyes that was just for me was unbelievable.

"My beautiful M'lin, I love you too." I replied, I thought my heart might burst with all the love that was in it, my heart belonged to Mary-Lynette and I was proud of it.

* * *

Mary-Lynette POV

To hear him say he loved me with just so amazing, so breathtaking that I could only smile at him and that was hard to manage.

"Please Ash, kiss me," I murmured.

"I'm perfectly willing too," he replied and his lips pressed against mine in a searing yet gentle kiss. It was urgent and god, I needed it. I wound my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his soft and silky hair, I realised my memories did not do _this_ justice. He wrapped his arms tight around my waist and pulled me closer while demanding that I open my mouth. I didn't resist and when our tongues met it was tender yet fierce as we melded together as one. All worries had faded and I knew that we were destined to be together and I was thrilled about it. My mind exploded and I found myself floating in the combination of mine and Ash's mind.

_Soulmate Principle,_ Ash said simply, _it's so fantastic. _I smiled mentally and reached out to him, our minds were linked in our own moment in time.

_You've really made up for everything,_ I told him and he chuckled proudly.

_Anything for you,_ he replied.

_Y'know, I would have accepted you back with open arms even if you hadn't, it was killing me being without you,_ I thought to him.

_Now you tell me! _Was his response and I laughed mentally.

_I love you Ash, more than anything; you are my sun, my moon and my stars, _I said passionately and let him feel the meaning in my words.

_As I love you, you're the better half of me,_ he told me and the honesty of it burned me to the core.

_Ash, I am not,_ I thought sternly. _W__ithout you, I am nothing anymore… thank you for coming to look for your sisters and finding me, thank you for making me kiss you because I feel complete now._ It was the truth. He was my only love and the person my heart belonged too.

_You're welcome, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me… _he trailed off as another voice entered.

_This is sweet, but Thierry wants to see you both,_ – Quinn. It took time for us to untangle ourselves from each other and return to reality. We both turned to Quinn and glared.

"He couldn't give us some time, could he?" Ash said with a sigh.

"Well, it is ten o'clock, you've been out here several hours," Quinn said with a shrug.

"Two hours to make up for almost two years," Ash muttered and then took my hand.

"Come on, sooner we go, the sooner it's dealt with," I said and dragged Ash along with me.

We left Quinn and set off towards the house – mansion – through the manicured gardens. His arm was draped over my shoulder and I wound my arm round his waist holding him close.

"This better be good," Ash grumbled as we knocked on the door to Thierry's office. A few seconds later Hannah opened the door looking flustered and dishevelled.

"Hi guys," she said as she slid past us. We entered the office just as Thierry sat down in his leather chair. Ash led me to a chair and then sat down, pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his arms around me. I relaxed naturally into him and placed my hands on top of his.

"Good afternoon," Thierry said politely.

"Good afternoon," I replied with forced brightness. I really want to be with Ash – alone and in a place we wouldn't be interrupted.

"I have good news," Thierry said with a smile at our entwined hands.

"And it is…?" Ash said impatiently then "ow" when I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Too make up all the time you've missed, I'm giving you two months off," Thierry told us and I smiled.

"Thank you" I said happily.

"You may stay here, go to any of the safe houses, and go anywhere else, maybe visit Briar Creek," Thierry explained and I could sense that Ash wanted to go right now.

"Thank you, thank you so much," I near gushed.

"_Two_ months?" Ash muttered quietly apparently unimpressed and I nudged him.

* * *

Three days later and we were all set. We were going to spend one month by ourselves and then go to Briar Creek for a while – avoiding my parents, hopefully – and then we would either stay for the month or stay a while and then spend more time on our own. I was thrilled and I had a feeling Ash wouldn't act quite so thrilled until we were on our own entirely. Although everyone kind of respected peoples' privacy – except when Morgead called everyone to watch Ash and me kissing in our room and believe me, it was some steamy kissing – it is rather crowded. There are a few who are soulmate-less: Miles, Iliana, Phillip – who had missed his sister and decided to join – and Blaise. Some of us did wonder if Iliana and Phil were soulmates as they got on so well but we weren't sure, it was definitely obvious that Miles and Blaise weren't soulmates, their arguments were awful, and the cooker has more chemistry than them two.

"Ready to go?" asked Ash as we sat in the smart 4x4 jeep.

"Let's go," I said and we drove away from the mansion, away from Las Vegas and away from Nevada. We were going to Idaho, to a small, remote village called St. Ivy to one of Circle Daybreak's safe houses. It wasn't big. One bedroom, two bathrooms – fortunately – a living room and kitchen all confined into a tiny yet perfect cottage that was a fair distance from any other houses.

There were a few curious stares from neighbours in the distance as Ash and I unloaded our things and headed into the house. We – meaning I – flew around the house sorting everything out. Neither Ash nor I were bothered about sharing a bedroom and I knew for sure Ash was ecstatic about _that_ – meaning I was going to have to exercise some (a lot) of control over him – actually, I was kinda looking forward to it as well. Every time he saw he saw me, he'd kiss me gently as if trying to entice me away from what I was meant to be doing. I had a feeling that if I was still human I would have given up on unpacking a long time ago. Even with vampire speed it took me an hour to sort everything out while Ash rung Thierry and his sisters. He was talking to Jade when I walked into the living room at a normal pace.

"M'lin's fine Jade," Ash protested. "I _did not_ kidnap her," I tried stifled a giggle but failed miserably.

"Is that her I can hear?" I heard Jade ask clearly through the phone.

"Yes, I can assure you Ash didn't kidnap me," I called to her, Jade gasped faintly.

"She is a vampire," Jade shrieked at Ash. "You better not have done it selfishly," and that caused me to burst out laughing again.

"Didn't you tell her about Freya?" I asked Ash and he nodded irritated.

"She doesn't believe me," Ash said incredulously. "How can she not believe me?" I snatched the phone from his hand.

"Hi Jade," I said and she squealed at something on her end of the line.

"Mark, stop it," she said, her voice was muffled as if she'd covered the speaker "I'm talking to your _sister,_" she added.

"Is she alright?" Mark asked seriously.

"Well she's dead," Jade said bluntly and Mark made a choking noise. "As in the fact she's a vampire," Jade added. I guess that's true.

"She's a _what?_" Mark yelled. "If Ash did this to her, I'm going to murder him!"

"Well, according to Ash, Mare asked this vampire in New York to change her," Jade said softly as she obviously tried to calm him down.

"Guys, I can hear you!" I said loudly down the phone and Jade yelped in surprise and I heard the phone change hands.

"Mare?" asked Mark softly.

"Hello Mark," I replied gently.

"You're a vampire!" He yelled at me.

"_Ouch,_" I complained and rubbed my ear. "Yes, I am."

"Did Ash turn you?" he asked immediately.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," I said sardonically. "No, Ash didn't, I asked this girl in New York to change me after I… left." I explained as gently as I could.

"I was worried Mare," he said almost inaudibly. "The others weren't, they knew you were fine somehow."

"I'm sorry Mark, I didn't mean to hurt you," I replied with tears coming to my eyes. "I was just upset about something that wasn't even Ash's fault."

"He could have come and visited you," Mark protested.

"Everyone in Circle Daybreak thought he was lying about coming to visit me, they thought he was using it as an excuse to get out of an assignment." I explained.

"Oh," was Mark's reply. "It does sound like something Ash would do."

"How are dad and Claudia?" I asked.

"They've left, I said I was staying and moved in with Jade, they've sold the house and everything, moved to London," he said soberly.

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"Dad was upset about losing you and wanted to start life again," he explained.

"Well, maybe that's for the better." I replied gravely.

"Jade is pestering me to let her speak to you."

"Put her on," I said with a sigh.

I spoke to Jade, Rowan and even Kestrel for ages and finally managed to hang up by promising them we were coming to visit – Ash was sitting on the couch watching me, waiting impatiently and to be honest I was really pretty impatient as well, I wanted to spend time with him, just us. I put the phone down and turned it off with a sigh of relief and used my new speed to my advantage as I shot over to sit next to Ash. I curled up to him and he put his arms around me.

"I thought you were never going to get off the phone," he said with a sigh.

"So did I," I replied as I pressed my body closer to his, enjoying the sparks.

"But now we're alone," Ash said and kissed my head.

"Completely alone," I agreed and looked up. Our lips met in a fierce kiss. Passion and hunger flooded through us as the kiss deepened. The pink haze turned a scarlet red with the infatuation we had for each other. The whole world disappeared around us and the only thing I wanted to focus on was him and the electric feel of his mouth on mine. I was dimly aware of his weight resting on top of me and the fabric of the couch against my back as his tongue ran over the shallow valley between my lips. I parted my lips gladly and met his tongue with my own. It turned into a blazing kiss that made me dizzy with exhilaration. Gentleness out the window, this was the raw passion we felt in the depths of our souls and the pure reason we were soulmates. I knew that I'd fallen in love with him a few days after he'd left and had wished on every single shooting star that I saw that would see him again and could prove just how much I loved him. I still didn't think he knew quite how much I did love him but I was going a long way towards it.

His hands caressed my face and held my torso – occasionally slipping under my top – and I wound my fingers into his hair while I fastened my legs around his waist, securing myself tightly to him, never wanting to let go. I wanted this moment to last forever, I wanted nothing but Ash and I had a strong feeling he wanted nothing but me. Every time he touched me, even if was as simple as brushing my arm, it sent sparks and desire flooding through me and it was, at the moment, beyond my control. The electric sparks seemed to crackle in the air around us. God, I needed him and if anyone tried to take him away from me, I would kill them because without him, I had a feeling I would just wilt like a flower that hadn't been watered until I died of anguish and loneliness. Ash moaned as I gently ran my tongue over his lengthened canines and it travelled through my body. _I_ could make him feel like this. He nicked my lip gently and sucked the blood causing me to moan and arch my body up to his. Lights sparked behind my eyelids and then…

There was a knock on the front door…

It took a while to find the motivation to untangle our lips. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on my back on the sofa with Ash on top of me. I released my legs from his waist and he rolled off me and I instantly missed the warmth and pressure of his body on mine. He helped me up and I pulled my top down from where it had pushed up to my bra line. Ash looked pretty presentable so I shoved him towards the door and moved towards the downstairs bathroom. I looked in the bathroom mirror and realised I looked much worse than him. I wiped the smeared lip gloss and drop of blood from my mouth and heard a giggling and flirty girl's voice from the door. I pulled my hair up into a loose bun and clipped it so strands fell curled around my face. I straightened my clothes so I looked pretty presentable. My lips still felt swollen from that _kiss_ that felt like a hell of a lot more. I made my way down the hall to the front door and found Ash talking to a girl with pale blue eyes that were checking him out, light ginger hair and a skinny body. She looked about a year younger than me and was wearing farming clothes. I walked up to the door and Ash sent me a warm smile. I smiled back before turning to the girl, there was a guy next to her that I hadn't seen before. He had the same blue eyes but his hair was light brown, he was about my age and was tall and muscular. I guess they both worked on a nearby farm. The boy's eyes widened when they saw me while the girl's narrowed and she seemed to glare at me before her eyes flickered back to Ash.

"Hello," I said cheerfully. I wasn't bothered about her flirting with Ash, we were soulmates and that kiss had meant something beyond what she could _ever_ give him. She couldn't take him away from me. She continued to flirt with her eyes but Ash just ignored it.

"Hello gorgeous," said the guy and I turned my attention to him.

"My name is Mary-Lynette." I said curtly but it didn't seem to put him off.

"It's an honour to meet you," he replied flirtatiously and lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. I heard Ash growl quietly.

_Ash, leave it. You know you're the only one for me,_ I told him telepathically, _besides you don't see me making threatening noises at the girl who's flirting with you_. He appeared to relax with that but I could tell he was itching to wrap his arms around me and either kiss me or slam the door in their faces.

"I'm Jake and this is my sister Trixie," the boy said with a smile directed at me. "We came to welcome you to St. Ivy," he added.

"Thank you," Ash said but didn't smile and I could feel him wanting to claim me as his or throttle Jake for even looking at me that way.

"Is there anything you need?" the girl almost whined at Ash and I could see thoughts flying through her mind, mainly the annoyed one of him ignoring her flirting.

"If you need any eggs, milk, bacon or sausages or anything along those lines, come on over to that farm." Jake said pointing at a farmhouse a fair distance away. The sun was beginning to set and I realised Ash and I must have been kissing for a while, since we got here in the morning.

"Thanks," I said. "Actually, there is something we could do with," I added thoughtfully and I caught both of their eye contact and put them under compulsion. They followed us inside. Ash looked at me surprised.

"What are you doing?" he asked baffled.

"We don't know when we are next going to be able to feed," I told him. "She's yours," I added pointing at Trixie. Ash grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. I, on the other hand, took Jake into the kitchen before biting him. The warm, red liquid flooded into my mouth and I drank enough to fill me before detaching myself. I then got two sports bottles and filled them with his blood. He seemed to sway with blood loss but regained his balance. I took him into the hall where Ash was waiting for me.

"Done?" he asked and I shook my head and grabbed the girl. I'd hidden it well from Ash (and myself) but I was slightly annoyed with this girl. Ash is mine. I filled four sport bottles with her blood and she looked seriously faint some I gave her some iron pills that I found in the cupboard before going back out to Ash.

"Thirsty?" he asked when he saw the girl's condition.

"Not really, precautions," I said before blanking their memories of this and sending them home.

"What precautions?" Ash asked me curiously and I pulled him with me into the kitchen.

"Blood," I said and picked up the six bottles and put them in the fridge.

"Okay," Ash said and proceeded to drag me back into the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding my body close to his.

"Y'know, there is no need to be jealous of that guy," I told him with a smile.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he asked me and caressed my hair, pulling the clip out.

"Is this fishing for compliments on your irresistibleness?" I asked with my eyebrows raised and he smiled at me.

"Did I catch one?" he asked faking innocence.

"Yes, many," I replied. "You are hotter, sexier, undoubtedly you would be the better kisser, kinder, sweeter, the most amazing person I've ever met, a lot more gorgeous, smarter and most importantly, you're _mine._" I told him while kissing him lightly between each one. He smiled his beautiful smile at me.

"So basically I'm better in every single way," he told me and kissed me softly.

"Conceited, much?" I said. "But yes, in every way that is important to _me_ and probably in ways that are important to others but I don't care about them, I only care about you."

"I love you M'lin," he said solemnly and then smiled dazzlingly.

"I will always love you Ash," I replied just as solemn but returned the smile and kissed him a few times before pulling back and causing Ash to groan.

"Do not tease me like that," he told me and I smiled innocently.

"Me? A tease?" I said, faking surprise, and gave him one more peck before sliding off his lap. I walked over to the DVD rack and searched for a DVD to watch. Ash leant over me and picked up "Shaun of the Dead" and then glanced at me. I smiled brightly and grabbed the remotes. He put the DVD in and walked back to me. He picked me up and I giggled as he lay down on his back and draped me across him. He wrapped his arms around me; holding me against him snugly and I placed my hands over his and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds before turning sideways slightly so I could watch the film. I felt his chest rumble beneath me as we laughed and it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I was happy and exactly where I belonged, in the arms of my soulmate, Ash Redfern. I smiled at the thought of spending eternity together. When the film finished it was dark and as the credits rolled we just lay there content in our little world. I struggled to get out of Ash's tight grip on me and when I managed, I quickly rolled off him and held out my hand. He got up and took it and I dragged up the stairs to bed.

After making my way into the bathroom with my pyjamas and locking the door. Pointless really, if he wanted to get in he could just break the lock. After changing into a light blue tank top and sleep shorts set, I unlocked the door and headed into the bedroom. Ash was laying on the bed in a pair of black pyjama bottoms, his eyes skimmed over me and I realised there was a lot of bare skin showing and I leant casually against the wall with my hands behind my back looking completely innocent. Ash walked over to me and placed his hands on the wall either sides of my head.

"You look beautiful," he told me with his head dropped towards mine. I smiled sweetly.

"You look very handsome," I replied and my eyes flickered to his beautifully toned chest. He chuckled softly and leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss was gentle and amazing as he pulled me away from the wall and against his body. I could feel his bare skin through my thin top and I wrapped my arms around his waist, loving the feel of his smooth skin against my hands. After a few minutes we pulled away and he swung me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He climbed into bed without putting me down and when did, he placed me close next to him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and kept me close. I placed my hands on his chest while his other hand caressed my cheek gently; I turned my face into it and kissed it.

"You know that I will always love you," he said softly and I smiled.

"Yes, and I'll be yours forever and always," I replied and he smiled in return.

"Ever since I met you, I've belonged to you, and nobody can change that." He told me.

"I'm glad the universe picked you to be my soulmate," I said honestly.

"Me too," he said with a tenderness that no-one else who knew him would expect but he was my soulmate and no-one else could share this with him.

"I just love you so much; it's too much for my heart too manage alone so I love you with the whole of my soul as well," I said with a sigh of relief. "And I wouldn't change you for anyone in the world Ash Redfern," I added and he looked at me with pure disbelief.

"You wouldn't?" he asked shocked. "I don't know how you can love me after all I've done," he said.

"You are my first and only love," I told him and poked him in the chest. "I love you, don't ever think anything else," I said firmly and truthfully.

"You could have anyone in the world and you'd choose me?" he asked.

"I don't want anyone but you," I said. "Hell, I don't _want_ to want anyone but you," and he smiled at me, a genuine yet shaky smile.

"Not even someone like Galen?" he asked and I glared at him.

"He's _safe_, and safe means boring to me, sure he's sweet but so are you and when I kiss _you_, it's just… the best thing I've ever experienced and it never occurs to me if someone could do it better because I _know_ no-one else can," I told him and used the bond to prove how much I meant it. "Why do you even think that?" I asked afterwards curiously.

"M'lin, I'd loved you from the moment I saw you, even before finding out we were soulmates and I wondered if maybe that you wouldn't love me if we weren't soulmates," he said and let out a breath.

"Ash," I started softly. "The only difference is that it would have taken longer, and I probably wouldn't admit this to anyone but you, when I first saw you, I liked you more than I should of. I've always thought I'd like the intelligent, serious type but you just looked so handsome sitting there and then I knew that a guy like Jeremy would bore me and at first, I hated you for making me realise that and then I started to fall for you slowly that was when we first went to see Jeremy and I pushed you up against the wall and you didn't retaliate and offered to make me a vampire but it was when you offered to go and look at the stars with me – to _protect_ me – that I fell headfirst in love with you and it would have happened anyway because I was falling for your charm all along." I told him honestly. "I don't want you any other way, the others may find you annoying, but your cockiness and arrogance make you, _you_ and I never thought I'd admit it to anyone but I love you like that because it makes me laugh and you always look really hot when you're so sure of yourself." I finished my whole speech and then continued when he didn't look entirely sure. "Don't be insecure that I don't love you or only want you because of the bond, don't even think about it, my life without you would be bleak and boring," I pulled a disgusted face at the thought. "I need you, just one look from you can lift me off the ground and one kiss makes my world spin and I don't care if I don't discover a supernova or anything I used to want to do because I don't want to spend time away from you anymore," I stop talking a take a deep breath.

"Thank you M'lin, it's just there are many guys out there who would be better for you, than I am." He said and I could feel he believed that.

"Ash Redfern, _never_ think that about yourself, nobody else could be better for me, nobody can make me feel as loved as _you_ do and I can love nobody as much as I love _you,_" I said firmly. "Even when you didn't return after the year, I never lost faith and I refused to let you go." I added.

"I am so glad to hear you say that." Ash said a breathed a sigh of relief. "I do love you M'lin, and I want to be _your_ knight in shining armour, your prince because you are my princess," he said. "And I will do whatever it takes to do it," he vowed.

"You already are you rescued me from the tower a long time ago, just stay with me forever and you'll forever be my prince," I promised him. "Do you want to know the real reasons I became a vampire?" I asked afterwards and he nodded uncertainly.

"Why?" he whispered.

"First, because I wanted to spend the whole of eternity with you. Second, because I wanted to _find_ you and lastly, because I wondered if anyone disapproved of you dating a human, so I thought it would be easier on you if I was a vampire." I told him truthfully. "I knew you'd never break my heart," I added in a whisper.

"You became a vampire for me?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, for no-one and nothing else, I trust you Ash, I will never trust anyone the way I trust you and yes, earlier I wanted to kill that girl for flirting with you, which was why I took more blood from her and I wanted to kill that guy for even looking at me that way, for thinking he was good enough when _you_ were standing next to me," I told him. "Because you are the only one who will ever be good enough and every other guy is lacking something you will always have," I said.

"And what's that?" he asked sadly.

"You have _my heart_ Ash, _you_ do, and no-one can take it from you," as I told him this, I pulled him close to me. "You understand me like no-one else does, tell me you love me and tell me you know that I love you then hold me close while we sleep," I asked him softly. His arms tightened around me and inhaled his intoxicating scent.

"I will always love you M'lin," he told me gently.

"And…?" I whispered.

"I… know you… love me," it took him a while to get the words out but when he did, he seemed to relax.

"Exactly," I replied. "Now sleep," I told him. We fell asleep wrapped in each others' arms. I never knew Ash could feel insecure, but he has to know that I don't want anyone else but him, because no-one else makes me as happy. Tomorrow night – if he was in a happier mood – I would give him something that I once told him I would only give to someone I completely loved – my virginity. Although I knew he wasn't a virgin (and I was secretly glad about that because I have no experience what-so-ever in sex). I wanted him to believe in my love for him, I didn't need to prove I loved him, I needed him to _believe_ it. My dreams were only for Ash but the kisses weren't quite as good as real life.

I awoke first the next morning, in a tight embrace. I was being held close to Ash's chest by his arms, my arms were wrapped around him and even our legs were tangled together. There were huge empty spaces on either side of us because we were so close together as if we were one person. I inhaled and closed my eyes in bliss, Ash always smelt like home to me and I had a feeling that if I ever went back to Briar Creek, I would feel lost if Ash wasn't with me. I instantly felt the change in his hold on me as he woke up as it relaxed and then tightened.

"Morning Ash," I whispered into his chest and he released me slowly. I pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes.

"Morning beautiful," he replied and kissed me on the forehead. I buried my face in his chest and curled up against him. He wrapped his arms around me again and buried his face in my hair.

"What shall we do today?" I asked softly and I could feel his hand stroking my hair.

"What do you want to do?" he replied and I sighed, everyone always gave this as a reply, there was a reason I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I countered and he chuckled.

"A walk?" he suggested. "There is a forest here," and I smiled.

"I'd love that" I said but neither of us seemed inclined to move. There was another knock at the door and I sighed and rolled away from Ash. One glance at the clock while pulling my dressing gown on told me it was eight o'clock.

"Get up while I go and see who's at the door," I told him and I headed out the door and down the stairs.

I opened the door to see the girl from yesterday – Trixie? – standing there holding a basket filled with food. She looked disappointed to see me rather than Ash.

"Hello," I said slowly.

"G'morning," she said coldly.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked and saw thoughts of Ash flicker through her mind and it took a lot not to glare at her.

"My mom told me to give this to you," she said and shoved the basket into my arms. I took it with a faint smile.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"Who's at the door, sweetheart?" Ash called through the house and the girl frowned before looking over my shoulder almost desperately.

"The girl from yesterday." I called back and I heard Ash growl quietly and had to stifle a smile.

"Is that Ash?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, thanks for the basket," I started but Ash interrupted me by wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"Come back up to bed when you've finished talking," he whispered in my ear – just loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Sure." I murmured and he released me and walked back down the corridor. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at his retreating figure and turned by the girl who was glaring at me icily.

"Are you dating him?" she asked bluntly.

"Uh-huh," I said nodding and I could hear Ash chuckling upstairs.

"Oh, how long?" she asked.

"Almost two years," I replied – it wasn't a lie, we just hadn't seen each other.

"Oh, right," she said almost sadly. "Well I must go" she added, uncomfortably.

"Okay, it was nice to meet you," I lied.

"You too," she replied.

"Bye then," I added and she smiled faintly before turning and walking off. I shut the door and used vampire speed to get back up to the bedroom. I took my dressing gown back off and I almost threw myself into Ash's arms.

"Are you sure you want to go for a walk?" Ash chuckled as he held me close to him and pressed our foreheads together. He'd changed back into his pyjamas – actually I didn't think he'd changed out of them.

"I think I'd rather stay here but I don't care where I am as long as you're with me," I replied and leaned forward a bit and kissed him. He moaned and rolled me onto my back, he leant over me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I guess we're staying here," he murmured against my lips and kissed me again. Ours kisses were filled with passionate love. His lips moved to my neck and he nibbled gently.

"Go on," I murmured. "I know you want too," I added and he licked my neck and bit. There wasn't a sting, it was warm and tender but I arched my body up to his and moaned gently. It seemed like hardly anytime at all when he broke away and I tried to make him drink more. He chuckled softly and kissed my neck sweetly before I rolled us over so I was on top.

"Your turn," he said with a smile and I nodded before lowering my lips to his neck slowly. I teased his neck and first with kisses and little bites causing him to moan before I bit down. His warm and rich blood flowed into my mouth and I'd forgotten how good it tasted as it went down my throat. It tasted like Ash but darker and more powerful like the most amazing dark chocolate and a really good red wine. After a while I stopped drinking and he tried to force me to drink further. I laughed softly and licked his neck for the stray drops and kissed up his jaw-line to his lips.

"You taste amazing," I whispered and he held me closer.

"I can't taste as good as you," he replied and rolled to the side so I was draped across his chest.

"I love you," I said and sighed happily and my fingers traced circles on his stomach.

"And I love you," he replied and kissed the top of my head and soothed my hair softly while he held me tightly against him.

* * *

**What do you happen to think?**


End file.
